


a spanking good time

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, halloween party, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Kaito and Maki sneak off from their Halloween party for a quickie and discover a new kink.





	a spanking good time

**Author's Note:**

> i was playing with a prompt generator out of boredom and the keywords ‘spanking’ and ‘space’ came up, so that turned into a fic of spanking at the halloween party since it’s spooky month. hope you like it!

* * *

The grunts and moans from the couple could almost be heard over the blasting music from the other room, where Kaito’s Halloween party seemed to still be in full swing, minus its hosts having disappeared. The thought of literally being caught with her pants down was weighing on Maki’s mind, making it rather hard to focus on what Kaito had somehow talked her into (tossing their costumes to the floor of their bedroom and having a quickie), but another, though definitely gentler thrust from the man behind her brought her back for the moment.

“You okay, Maki Roll? You seem distracted,” Kaito paused to ask, not releasing his grip on her hips the slightest bit, but just holding himself inside her. She tried to turn her head to look back at him, only managing to barely look over her shoulder, and giving a sigh.

“I just think we should hurry up and finish so we can get back to your dumb party, before we end up getting walked in on,” she replied. Kaito laughed.

“Aw, don’t worry, no one’s gonna find us,” he said. “They probably don’t even realize we’re gone! Probably think we’re getting more refreshments, since the cooler was getting low on the alcoholic drinks.” 

She was prepared to object to that, because what hosts just disappeared from their own party for this long, but the words died in her throat as Kaito picked up his pace again, temporarily distracting her from her worry as the pleasure began to wash over her once more. As his hips crashed against her backside, and his manhood reached deep inside her, the words turned back into moans, and she settled in again, pushing away the worries. 

She was so distracted that she didn’t feel one of his hands release her hips, his hand raising before quickly swatting down across one of her cheeks. 

Maki gasped;  _ that _ was new. And, if she was being honest, it didn’t make her feel like stopping to wring Kaito’s neck for the surprise of it. It had actually felt sort of nice. 

“Again,” she responded simply, and, realizing he wasn’t going to die from trying out this new idea without asking first, he did just that, delivering another swat to Maki’s flesh, this time to her other cheek. With each moan from her, he met it with another thrust and spank, developing a rhythm that they each quickly got in to. Soon she was leaning forward on the bed, hugging a pillow, with her back arched and pressed back against Kaito with each thrust, encouraging him to spank her and fuck her, which he did with pleasure and no regard for anything else around them.

“Fuck,  _ harder, _ Kaito,” she moaned, surprised at what she was saying. With a laugh and a grip on her hip with one hand, he managed to speed up slightly more, pumping into her at a breakneck speed, while still giving her the occasional hard smack across her butt, each making her moan out. 

The worry of being walked in on had completely fled her mind, she was now completely into this moment. She hugged the pillow tighter, as each hard thrust from Kaito pushed her forward, small moans coming from her, almost drowned out under Kaito’s louder ones. She felt herself getting close again, her climax just on the horizon, excited from this new idea that Kaito had introduced her to...

And then the door opened, the perky, smiling face of her friend appearing there, her mouth open from preparing to call out her friends’ names. Her face instantly dropped from the realization of what she’d walked in on. 

“Hey— oh, god, I’m sorry!” 

And just like that, the door slammed shut again. Maki’s earlier fear of being walked in on had happened, but she didn’t care; the pleasure was too good. She could deal with Kaede later; right now all she was focused on was her finish. 

“Kaito, I’m close,” she managed between her moans, hugging the pillow tighter as the pleasure built inside her. 

“Me too, babe,” Kaito said through gritted teeth, moaning as he shut his eyes. A moment later he was leaning over her back, both hands back on her hips, as he spilled inside her. Feeling him coming inside her brought her to her own peak, and she cried out against the pillow as she came, squeezing around Kaito like a vice grip. 

Once they had both come down, and the moans had been replaced with heavy panting, Kaito was the first to speak.

“Was...that Kaede who came in?” he asked. 

“I think so,” Maki said, the thought that her friend had caught them fucking making her blush, the good feelings from what they’d done now being replaced with shame. 

“So I guess we gotta go deal with that now, huh?” Kaito asked.

“I guess,” Maki agreed, before shuffling off the bed to start collecting her clothes. Kaito lay back on the bed, sighing, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. 

“Don’t you dare fall asleep and make me go host your space party alone,” Maki said, shooting a glare at Kaito before putting her shirt on.

“I’m just taking a moment,” Kaito replied, before opening his eyes to watch her get dressed. 

She grumbled something under her breath and turned around to grab her skirt off the floor to put it on, and Kaito said, “Y’know Maki Roll, those marks look pretty nice on your ass.” 

This made her blush, and she quickly looked down at herself. She could see the marks on her hips, but couldn’t seem them behind her (her cheeks still stung slightly, though, so she supposed they were just as visible as they were painful). 

“Well,” she said after a moment, continuing to dress herself, trying hard to hide the smirk she so wanted to shoot at Kaito, “maybe next time you’ll ask first before just jumping into something new like that.” 

“So there can be a next time with that?” Kaito asked hopefully, only that part of Maki’s sentence making it through to him. 

She stood and threw Kaito’s pants at him, the smirk finally showing, which was a good enough answer for him. 

“Now, come on, let’s go make sure Kaede isn’t scarred for life from what she saw.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
